


Electra Heart

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Drama & Romance, Electra Heart (Marina And The Diamonds album), Falling In Love, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marina and the Diamonds, Romance, Short Chapters, Songfic, Teen Romance, Tragic Romance, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Beziehung zwischen Teddy und Ronnie, beschrieben anhand der Lieder des Albums Electra Heart von Marina And The Diamonds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electra Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Die Kapitel werden aus Gründe recht kurz ausfallen, eines wird ca. einer Strophe eines Liedes entsprechen, die ich nach Trackreihenfolge durchgehe.

Got a figure like a pin-up  
Got a figure like a doll  
Don't care if you think I'm dumb  
I don't care at all

Die am komplexesten geplante Tat, die man Ronnie Kray zuschreiben konnte, war das verstecken seiner pornografischen homoerotischen Schwarzweißfotographien.  
Er bewahrte sie in einem kleinen Karton auf, der von außen mit Pin-up-Bildern beklebt war, die er seinem Bruder geklaut hatte. Der hatte das mit Ronnies Homosexualität damals auch nur herausgefunden, weil er auf der Suche nach besagten Bildern war.  
Der ältere Kray kannte sich dementsprechend etwas besser mit Pin-up-Girls aus, als man es von einem Mann, der Frauen eher abgeneigt war, erwartete.  
Als er Teddy Smith zum ersten Mal sah - und fast im selben Moment beschloss, dass er den jungen - fast zu jungen - Mann haben wollte - hätte er den Rothaarigen nicht als "feminin" beschrieben.  
Als er ihn dann jedoch das erste mal nackt sah - es war beinahe kitschig, aber Ronnie vergaß nie dieses erste Mal, konnte diese eine Erinnerung ein Leben lang unverändert abrufen, wie Teddys schlanke Finger sein Hemd aufknöpften, wie der weiße Stoff dann in einer nahezu dramatischen Geste zu Boden viel, so poetisch symbolträchtig, denn obwohl Ronnie wusste, dass er nicht Teddys Erster war, nahm er ihm mit den dreckigen Händen eines Mörders und Verbrechers doch noch ein bisschen von seiner Unschuld - fielen Ronnie sein graziler Körper dann doch auf. Er hatte nichts dagegen, und zog den Jungen in einen Kuss.

"Was bin ich für dich?", fragte Teddy ihn eines Morgens gelangweilt, während er schläfrig versuchte, mit bloßen Händen ein paar Sonnenstrahlen einzufangen.  
Es klang beiläufig, doch Ronnie sah es in den halb geschlossenen Augen des Rothaarigen, dass ihm die Frage oder viel mehr die Antwort wichtig war.  
Ja, was war Teddy Smith für ihn? Das wusste Ron selbst nicht so genau. Er war mehr als nur ein Fick. Sie trafen sich öfters, gingen zusammen in Clubs und Bars. Reggie und ihre Untergebenen gewöhnten sich langsam an ihn. Vielleicht nur ein Spielzeug. Aber Ronnie war sich nicht sicher, ob er Teddy wirklich eines Tages einfach wegwerfen wollte.  
"Was willst du denn hören, Junge?"  
Teddy zuckt nur mit den Schultern. Dass ich dir wichtig bin. Dir 'mehr' bedeute. Aber das sagt er nicht.

Teddy Smith war nicht der hellste. Aber das war Ronnie auch nicht. Vielleicht war der Unterschied einfach, dass Teddy ein verliebter Vollidiot war.  
Und Ronnie? Für Ronnie Kray gab es keine Worte.  
Sie hatten aber noch mehr Gemeinsamkeiten. Eine davon war, dass sie sich nichts daraus machten, was andere von ihnen dachten. Dass sie sich nicht versteckten. Das sie sie selbst waren. Immer.


End file.
